Special Research Project Administration
This is the Special Research Project Administration (abbreviated as SRPA) from the Resistance series. Summary SRPA was a group created by the US government on May 27, 1934 after the Chimeran breakout in Russia. They were created to find ways to combat the Chimeran threat, creating a vaccine to fight the Chimeran virus that was spreading and creating weapons that are suitable for combat against most Chimeran soldiers. Much of this group consists of military influence from the US Military to combat the Chimera, while a portion invests into research and development for weapons against the Chimera. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders * Dr. Fyodor Malikov * S. Robert Crowe * Gen. Arthur L. Pratt * Dir. Lyle K. Parsons Notable Members Military Black Ops * Gen. Murray * Cpl. Phillips * Sgt. Mathison * Pvt. Osborne Sentinel Research and Medical Military Units Infantry * Sentinels ** Specter Team * Black Ops Artillery * Coastal defense battery * Anti-aircraft battery Vehicles Ground * Tank * Transport trucks (roofed) * Transport trucks (unroofed w/Minigun) * Mobile anit-aircraft battery Air * Chimera Dropships (stolen) * Attack Drones (hacked) * VTOL * Fighter jet * Cargo jet |-|Weaponry= Melee weapons * Knife * Axe * Sledgehammer Ranged weapons * M5A2 Folsom Carbine * Colt. M1911 * HE .44 Magnum * Marksman * L23 Fareye * Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun * V7 Splicer * XR-003 Sapper * XR-005 Hailstorm * HVAP Wraith * Sw.A.R.M * XR-15 Bellock * XR-42 Phoenix * L210 LAARK * MP-47 Pulse Cannon Explosives * Air Fuel Grenade * Fragmentation Grenade * XR-87 Proximity Mine}} Civilization statistics Tier 7: Atomic: The civilization of this organization is based on the late 1930's which is relatively close to the Atomic era, especially when they achieved much in this late of a time period with computers and utilizing alien tech. Power Source Science: Intuitive Aptitude (Their Civilization is capable of this through the use of technology and reverse engineering of Chimera tech.) Conquest statistics Tier 8-A: Multi-City: SRPA, is formed from the ashes of the near extinction event from when the Chimera swept across the world and nearly killed all humans or turned them into Chimeras, they are reduced to a few surviving Cities and/or facilities. Power statistics DC: City: The usage of their Fission Bomb which is equivalent or greater than the standard atomic bomb. Building: Sabre Jets contained 1000 lb bombs which had 269 kilograms of explosives. Small Building-Room: Military Tanks with their main cannon which is explosive enough to devastate large portions of buildings. Wall+: Fighter Jets rockets which has 3.4 kg of TNT. Wall: Machine guns from military vehicles. Wall: Infantry utilizing alien/Chimera tech against other Chimera infantry. Street: Human infantry weaponry and physical combat. Durability: Room: Tank's armor is very thick that other tanks' guns had a hard time piercing them. Wall: Sabre jets and other military vehicles' natural durability with their armor. Street: SRPA infantry natural durability. Speed: Subsonic+: The flight speed of Sabre fighter jets. Peak Human: Tank mobility being faster than the standard human soldier. Athletic: Infantry movement speed. Skill statistics The SRPA organization was formed to combat the Chimera threat which had run rampant through out the world, this included various tech such as mind control from the Grey Tech to gain control of the Chimera specimens. They utilized a special unit of soldiers that are known as Sentinels that are known to be immune to the chimera virus. Though they do not have much resources for it, The SRPA does possess the means of the nukes which managed to heavily destroy a alien fleet. Strengths The SPRA's greatest strength is in their small numbers which makes them more easy to maneuver while being low under the radar of the Chimera. They have intelligent scientists that have worked tirelessly to the counter measures taken against the Chimera threat such as finding out their weaknesses and exploiting their tech. Weaknesses There have been known infighting and rebellions against the group as a whole which they separated to go and do their own thing. This would lead to complications in their plans when they have to move against their own as well. Because they are few in number, they can't go out in full frontal assaults against large scale enemies. Wins/Losses Gallery Station.jpg| Igloo Station, located in Iceland, one of the manyy facilities that were designed to combat against the Chimera Virus. Sabre.jpg| Sabres, some of the famed jet planes back in the 50's that the story is being played out in. Sentinels.png| Sentinels, working in their headquarters, devising their next plan of attack. Dr-fyodor-malikov.jpg| Dr. Fyodor Malikov, a founding member and leader of the SRPA. Category:Resistance Category:Tier 7 Civilization Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Protagonist Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Science